


Corona... what?

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 10 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: One of the writing groups I'm on is a Little Daniel Stargate SG-1 writing group, though we take stories on different downsized characters too now to keep it going.Anyway we had a roll-call for members to give a shout-out how they're doing during the coronavirus sickness. A few thought perhaps we could get some stories out of it.This is my contribution. Hope it lightens your hearts somewhat during these trying times and I hope my readers out there are staying as safe and healthy as they can.++++Story takes place any seasonNo WarningsDisclaimer: You must be joking! Me... own the franchise. Yeah, right (snorts).++++
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Corona... what?

_Cheyenne Mountain_

"Again," snapped Daniel. "Why am I stuck here?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack then squatted down to look the shrimp in the boy's baby blue eyes. "Siler and Walter may have that new virus bug going around." Straightening up, he sighed. This was all that they needed. "The government's being pretty cautious about this and shutting down non-essential businesses to cut down on the spread."

Folding his arms, tapping his foot impatiently, Daniel asked, "What's considered non-essential? I hope it's not McDonald's."

Rubbing his chin, Jack frowned. "Well all restaurants have been ordered to close except for drive-through." Listening to Danny's snort of derision, Jack let it go.

"How contagious is this? I mean when can we go home, Jack?"

"We have to wait to hear what their test results are, kiddo." Placing an arm around the kid's shoulder, Jack hugged him close.

"If we're going to be stuck here for awhile can I go off-world with Lou and his team." Brightening up at the subject, Daniel continued. "There's a fascinating temple I'd love to check out. Lou said they'd already checked the planet out and it's safe for me."

"Not with the potential case of COVID-19 on base you can't, Danny."

Stamping his foot, Daniel muttered under his breath. "This isn't fair!"

"Sometime life works out that way." Hoping that Walter and Siler got the all clear, Jack walked down the corridor with the youngster beside him.

They were halfway to Jack's office, and yes he had one much to his dismay, the klaxons sounded. A voice came over the loudspeaker about an incoming traveler. It was strange not to hear Walter making the announcement but in the long run it didn't matter. So turning around, both him and Daniel headed for the control room.

++++

_Control Room_

" _JACOB!_ " cried Daniel. Running out of the room, down the winding steps through the doors and into the embarkation room, he jumped up and down. Jacob was his favorite Tok'ra and it was also very cool that he was Sam's dad too.

The men stationed at the base of the ramp lowered their weapons, when they saw who came through the Stargate. All of them knew Daniel, of course, and got a kick out of the boy dancing from one foot to the other.

Laughing at the greeting the kid gave him, Jacob high-fived the youngster. "Nice to see you too, Danny." As Jack approached him, Jacob could see the other man's deep frown. "Uh... bad time for a visit?"

"Only if you want to take back a contageous sickness with you." Watching the older man's eyes widen in dismay, Jack shrugged. "It's been one of those weeks."

"And I've been out of the loop, Jack. Why don't you fill me in." Jacob followed the younger officer out of the room.

++++

_Colonel O'Neill's office_

"If I'm going to be stuck here I'm glad it will be with Jacob."

"Well that certainly puts the rest of us in our place, squirt." Pretending to be upset, Jack turned his back on the small archaeologist.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Jack," whined Daniel. "Anyway I hope Walter and Siler are okay because that means I can go with Lou."

"General Hammond didn't say anything to me about you being allowed to go with them, even if the others turn out to be all right." Slightly annoyed at how much Danny wanted to not be with him, Jack felt out of sorts.

"You weren't around when I was talking to him before all this Corona stuff," huffed Daniel.

"Don't think I won't check with the general and Lou about this later." Jack's back had been turned on their visitor so when he glanced over his shoulder he could tell that Jacob was speaking with his other half - Selmak.

"Jack," Jacob grinned, "your both giving Selmak a headache."

"Oy!" Before Jack could say anything else, an airman knocked on his door. "Yeah, what's up?" After speaking with the airman for a few minutes, Jack wore an odd expression.

"Good or bad news?" asked Jacob.

"Well it turns out that all Siler suffered from was a bad allergic reaction to a cat he just got for his kids." Rubbing the back of his neck, Jack glanced at Danny's pleased face. "He was wheezing, short of breath with a slight cough and bit of fever."

"What about Walter?" Daniel was happy for Siler but was curious as to why they needed to test Walter.

"Apparently Walter's allergic to animal hair and there were bits of it still clinging to Siler's shirt." A relieved laugh escaped Jack. "General Hammond's lifted the quaranteen on the base." The screech that erupted from his kid made his ears hurt.

" _YAY!_ _That means I can go off-world now!_ " Running out of the room Daniel nearly knocked down some base personnel, as he raced to find Lou.

Lips pursed, Jacob gave a rueful shake of his head. "How quickly the young forget."

Snorting, Jack said, "Yeahsureyabetcha! You were supposed to be high on Danny's list to hang with and now you've been downgraded to simply being Carter's father."

"Guess I should go find my daughter before she forgets I'm her old dad." Walking out the door, Jacob grinned. "Catch ya later, Jack."

Finding himself all alone, Jack wandered around his office then decided to kick back. Sitting at his desk, long legs resting on top of it, he reached for the latest magazine devoted to aeronautics. He wasn't worried about Danny getting the okay to leave with Lou because what the kid seemed to have forgotten was that Jack had to sign off on it. Yup! All was right in his world... until the next crisis.


End file.
